Voldemort's Son At Hogwarts Year 1
by Lucky Dragon 13
Summary: What if Voldemort had a son and he went to Hogwarts, with the next generation? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1:The Hogwarts Express

This is my first FanFiction! Please r&r! Main shippings are Rose WeaslyxScorpious Malfoy and Mira RosexMark Riddle

I was sitting with my sister Rose Weasly when we first actually met them properly. My name is Mira. We are both SUPER excited, as this is our first year at Hogwarts. Then the compartment door slid open, revealing Scorpious Malfoy and another boy who I didn't know.

"May we sit here, ladies?" asked Scorpious.

"Why?" Rose and I snapped at the same time.

"Because there are no more seats left!" the new boy exclaimed as he slid into the seat next to me. Scorpious reluctantly sat down next to my sister.

"My name is Mark Riddle, I'm not evil and have never practiced Dark Magic in my life, and don't intend to!" he whispered to me with dignity.

"I believe in second chances," I told him very firmly, realizing that his dad was Voldemort.

"Everyone at Hogwarts will already know" he said, glumly.

"I'll help you with your classes even if no one else will!"

Then Rosie reminded us that we still had to change into Hogwarts robes. We took turns, and soon found ourselves in the Great Hall.

 **Should Mark be in Gryffindor or Slytherin? Tell me in the comments! I apologize that it is very short, but I cannot do anymore until the Sorting begins! Sorry! (:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:) for everyone who reviewed!  
**


	2. Chapter 2:The Sorting

We nervously walked into the Great Hall. It was HUGE. The Sorting Hat stood on the stool. First Brown, Mary. Then it finally got to me. It shouted, "GRYFFINDOR" as soon as it touched my raven-black hair. I watched as Mark got sorted into Slytherin. Rosie also went in Gryffindor. Scorpious was in Slytherin, blah, blah, blah. Then our food appeared. I got some steak, cheese pizza, and butterbeer. Yum! Then, as we filed off, going to our dorms, it happened. Hundreds upon hundreds of dementors swooped upon us. I instantly raised my wand, ready to cast my Patronus, but Mark was faster. He stood up and shouted, "DEMENTORS! You have sworn alliance with Voldemort! As father is dead you now serve me! And I command you to go back!" then I cast my patronus, an alicornex. (Pegasus, unicorn and phoenix) That made them leave. Slowly, we walked into our dorms, changed into our pajamas, and fell asleep.

 **I apologize for the extremely short chapters. I will try to make them longer. Also, check out writer _kittycat3000_** **, she is awesome. I try to update 3 times a week or more.**


	3. Chapter 3:Quidditch

**Hello! I am super sorry for not updating sooner! Last Friday, 4/8/2016, we had a horrible substitute teacher. I am still getting over the shock.**

After Uncle Harry defeated Voldemort, first years could now join the Quidditch team. Scorpious wanted the role of beater while Mark wanted seeker. After tryouts, Madam Spinnet told me good news- I would play solo.

 _LinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakUntil first Quidditch match against Slytherin_

The first Quidditch match was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Callus Jordan, son of Lee Jordan, was the commencer. **(A/N: When he speaks, it will be in bold.)"Welcome, Hogwarts, to another beautiful day of Quidditch! Today's match is Gryffindor against Slytherin! First, the Slytherin team!"** I could hear a trumpet blasting and the Slytherins tromping out onto the field.

 **"Now, the Gryffindor team!"** Callus cried. **(A/N: Callus is in Hufflepuff. I mean, as commencer, he's got to be fair.)** I walked out onto the field, and heard people laughing. Callus looked confused, until Professor McGonagall whispered something into his ear.

"Players, mount your brooms!" Madam Spinnet called.

The quaffle shot up into the air.

I caught it, whacked a Slytherin chaser with a bludger, dodged a bludger, dodged another bludger, and shot. Whack! The keeper chased after it. YES! It had gone through! Then the Slytherin keeper threw it to one of the chasers. I spotted the Snitch, and right before the chaser scored, caught it. The final score was Gryffindor, 160 and Slytherin, 0. The Gryffindors all rushed up to the castle. Rosie, Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, Teddy, Dominque and Victoire crowded around me. Then I spotted Mark. I told my cousins and sister to go to the castle without me, and that I'd catch up later. "Good game", I told Mark. "Good game? You defeated our entire Slytherin team in about a minute!" we both laughed at that comment, and trudged back up to the castle together.


End file.
